


nunc et in hora mortis nostrae

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [333]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Latin, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She knows that there is no deity, no power, that's going to come to her rescue.





	nunc et in hora mortis nostrae

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 September 2016  
> Word Count: 435   
> Prompt: gently  
> Summary: She knows that there is no deity, no power, that's going to come to her rescue.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this fic puts me at the halfway point of the project. Woohoo! 333 fics in 3.5 months! And yeah, this was kind of painful to write, given how much I adore Veronica and was shaken by her death. And yet, this makes sense to me for her, so I want to say this is relatively canon compliant. The Latin translations for both of the prayers here, The Lord's Prayer and the Hail Mary, came from the Adoremus site at http://www.adoremus.org/Latin-Prayers.html. Also, the title is taken from the final line of the Hail Mary and is translated as "now and in the hour of our death."
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The sensation is unexpected. She expects to be manhandled more, especially once she realizes that she's never going to leave this damned room alive. The nun's not stupid; she already knew that, but knowing just how much information she has on Damien? That just impresses Veronica, and she knows it would do the same to her mother. Not that her mother will learn this intel from her.

No, she knows very well that if she's not allowed any medical attention, she'll only leave this damned place in a body bag. She's never contemplated her mortality before. As her mother has said to her many times before, she still bears the self-importance of the young, unconcerned with the realities of life and death. 

" _Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._ "

She knows enough Latin to recognize the prayer the nun is repeating. No, it's one of the prayers she's reciting. There are others, but she has only noticed this one so far. She wants to spit in the woman's face again, but that will take more effort than she's willing to expend just now.

She remembers once asking her mother why there wasn't a version of that prayer for the Power they served. She'd been in her early teens at the time, and questioning everything about religion in general. For the life of her, she can't remember her mother's response, but knows that her curiosity had been received with pride. Not that it really matters now. She knows that there is no deity, no power, that's going to come to her rescue. She's destined for death; it's only a matter of time.

" _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus._ "

She's not sure where the time has gone, but the nun's begun another prayer. She recognizes this one now, if only because of the names involved. She chuckles roughly, the sensation causing fire to lance through her veins, and the sound morphs into a moaning cough. She can feel the weight in her lungs already, making each breath a labor of willpower. She won't go without a fight, and she certainly won't be converting and confessing her sins on her death bed.

She thinks of her mother again, wishing to see her one last time, hear her voice. But she knows it isn't in the cards for her. No, she'll die alone and in great pain. Perhaps she'll lose consciousness and go that way. But somehow, she doesn't feel she'll be that lucky tonight.


End file.
